1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiotelephone equipment mounted for use in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in general that an audio equipment is fitted in a recess made in a center console within a compartment of the vehicle. Normally, the audio equipment is generally standardized in size, the recess in the center console is also designed to have the required standard size in response thereto. In addition, it is also wellknown in the art of radiotelephone equipment for use in a vehicle that there is provided a handset constituting a part of the telephone function part on an armrest portion at a side of an assistant driver's seat and through which a cord is connected to a transceiver mounted in a trunk.
Furthermore, there is also known a portable radiotelephone which is adapted to be carried by detachably incorporating a small-sized transmitter-receiver with a small-sized transceiver.
By the way, if the handset of the vehicular radiotelephone equipment and the detachable transceiver can be formed as a unitary member, there will be no trouble relating to a plurality of components which must be secured at plural points respectively and each of the components must be connected by a long cable as seen in the prior art and it will make the installation easier.
In addition, if such a unitary member can be fitted in the center console in the same manner as the audio equipment, it will be useful to improve the operability of a key or the like. It will be more preferable if the components can be used in common for both the portable radiotelephone and the vehicular radiotelephone equipment.